saimoefandomcom-20200215-history
Necklace
Description Necklace is an award in the International Saimoe League, first created to make each period more interesting. It has nothing to do with contestant's regular season ranking but some fans consider it a good title for a character to have. Besides necklace there are also other jewels with smaller value in the recent years. The methods of obtaining necklace are different in some years. 2008 Method: 'Each period had 9 rounds, at the end of each period, the contestant with 9 wins and the highest VD would be awarded with the necklace. There was no limit on how many necklace each contestant was allowed to obtain. Aquamarine '''Necklace Winner: Shana ' Topaz ' ' 'Necklace Winner: Sakurazaki Setsuna ' Amethyst 'Necklace Winner: Hiiragi Kagami ' Sapphire 'Necklace Winner: Fujibayashi Kyou ' Emerald 'Necklace Winner: Hiiragi Kagami ' Ruby 'Necklace Winner: Suzumiya Haruhi ' Diamond 'Necklace Winner: Suzumiya Haruhi ' 2009 'Method: '''Each period had 9 rounds, at the end of each period, the necklace would be given to the contestant who held the highest SDO with 9 wins. There was no limit on how many necklace a contestant could get. Aquamarine '''Necklace Winner: Sakagami Tomoyo ' Topaz 'Necklace Winner: Nagato Yuki ' Amethyst 'Necklace Winner: Suigintou ' Sapphire '''Necklace Winner: Shana Emerald Necklace Winner: Suiseiseki ' Ruby '''Necklace Winner: Katsura Hinagiku ' Diamond 'Necklace Winner: Shinku ' 2010 '''Method: Each period had 7 rounds, at the end of each period, the contestant who held the highest SDO with 7 wins would be awarded the necklace. There was no limit on how many necklace each contestant was allowed to obtain. Aquamarine Necklace Winner: Akiyama Mio ' Topaz '''Necklace Winner: Aisaka Taiga ' Amethyst 'Necklace Winner: Nagato Yuki ' Sapphire 'Necklace Winner: Shana ' Emerald 'Necklace Winner: Shana ' Ruby 'Necklace Winner: Misaka Mikoto ' Diamond 'Necklace Winner: Shana ' 2011 'Method: '''Each period had 8 rounds, 7 rounds of normal matches and the last round for necklace match. The top 7 contestants at the end of the 7 rounds were eligible to enter the necklace match. The contestant with the highest final necklace match score would obtain the necklace. Necklace Macth Percentage x SDO = Final Necklace Score Aquamarine '''Necklace Winner: Misaka Mikoto ' Topaz '''Necklace Winner: Tachibana Kanade Amethyst Necklace Winner: Nagato Yuki Sapphire Emerald Necklace Winner: Aisaka Taiga Ruby Necklace Winner: Shana ' Diamond '''Necklace Winner: Eucliwood Hellscythe ' 2012 'Method: '''This year contestants were splitted into two groups, Nova and Stella. Each period had 8 rounds, 7 rounds of regular matches and 1 round of Necklace Match. Top 3 Nova and 3 Stella and 1 wildcard from either two groups would be entering the necklace match. The contestant with the highest Final Necklace Match Score would be awarded the necklace. The number of necklaces were cut down from 7 to 5, where Sapphire and Diamond became Circlet awarded to the top Nova and Stella from the Post Season Phase 1 Single Elimination Match. The losers from the matches were now awarded partial points instead of nothing at all. SDO / 3 + Necklace Match Percentage = Final Necklace Score Aquamarine '''Necklace Winner: Tachibana Kanade ' Amethyst '''Necklace Winner: Gokō Ruri (Kuroneko) Ruby Necklace Winner: Misaka Mikoto Emerald Necklace Winner: Eucliwood Hellscythe Topaz Necklace Winner: Akiyama Mio Sapphire Circlet Winner: Tachibana Kanade ' Diamond '''Circlet Winner: Misaka Mikoto ' Other Jewels 2011 Aquamarine ' ' 'Bracelet Winner: Hatsune Miku ' Topaz '''Earrings Winner: Kinomoto Sakura Amethyst Brooch Winner: Kagura ' Sapphire '''Amulet Winner: Shiomiya Shiori ' Emerald '''Ring Winner: Remilia Scarlet Ruby 'Medallion Winner: Illyasviel von Einzbern ' Diamond 'Anklet Winner: Kaname Madoka ' 2012 Aquamarine 'Bracelet Winner: Honma Meiko ' Amethyst 'Brooch Winner: Ikaros ' Ruby 'Medallion Winner: C.C. ' Emerald 'Anklet Winner: Kasugano Sora ' Topaz 'Earrings Winner: Yuzuriha Inori ' Diadem of Winter Diadem of Summer Diadem of Spring Diadem of Autumm Category:International Saimoe League Category:Statistics Category:International Saimoe League Statistics